Sentimientos
by Franchusss-chan
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados por parte de él y de ella sentimientos...¿encontrados o recordados? Sasusaku: los sentimientos florecen y algunos se esconden... ¿Que pasara con ellos?
1. Prologo: Un encuentro inesperado

**Prologo:**

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Se sentía dolorido y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sentía el frio proveniente del piso en donde estaba acostado pero con un poco de calor que venía de su lado derecho; trato de abrir los ojos pero una punzada en la cabeza no se lo permitió, volvió a intentarlo, pero ahora lentamente, tratando de enfocar y de distinguir el lugar en donde se encontraba, miro y se encontró con una fogata, siguió observando y pudo notar que estaba en una cueva bastante amplia. Pudo notar que estaba solo, relajo sus músculos y su cabeza, que no paraba de dolerle.

Miro la fogata en un intento de que las llamas le recordaran que pasó y como había llegado hasta aquí, pero lo único que pudo recordar fue lo último que vio: su hermano, Itachi cayendo al piso muerto por el chidori que él, le había incrustado en todo su cuerpo haciéndole perder la vida.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo, si era verdad lo que había dicho Itachi, Konoha tiene bastante culpa de la muerte de su familia en especial ese Danzou y los del concejo. Mucho tiempo buscando cumplir su objetivo y al estarlo haciendo se entera de la cruel verdad: Siempre tuvo a los enemigos cerca y nunca lo sospecho, como pudo haber pasado, tan solo era un chiquillo cegado por la venganza hacia su hermano.

Mientras se intentaba sentar, ya que la herida de su estomago le estaba doliendo, siguió tratando de recordar más o viendo si las llamas de la fogata le mostraban algo al esta tan metido en sus pensamientos no noto la presencia que había entrado a la cueva, hasta que esta hablo:

-Despertaste traj…-No pudo terminar porque él la había agarrado, a una velocidad increíble, del cuello, acercándole un kunai muy cerca, hasta hacerle un tajo por el cual salió un poco de sangre. Esta persona no sintió ni un mínimo de miedo o sorpresa pero el que si se sorprendió de eso fue él:

-¿Una mujer?- Pregunto, casi para sí mismo, sorprendido al notarlo por las curvas, bien formadas, de su cuerpo cuando, ya que su rostro estaba tapado por una capa protectora de la lluvia.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? Qué raro- Respondió la mujer con un tono burlón.

- ¿Quién eres y cómo llegue a aquí?- Pregunto Sasuke ya sin mucha paciencia, muy característico en él.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Uchiha, no has cambiado en nada- Respondió tranquila. Al estar ya en sus límites de paciencia, Sasuke, incrusto más el Kunai en su cuello haciéndole que más sangre saliera:

-Ya déjate de estupideces y responde o muer…- Pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque la persona a quien tenía acorralada, hace unos momentos, había intercambiado el papel con él, quedando Sasuke medio doblado por el dolor que tenía en su estomago y la mujer sin la capucha, que por ese rápido movimiento se le salió dejado ver un cabello de color rosado, estaba mirándolo seria y amenazándole en clavarle un objeto bastante filoso, denominado bisturí de chacra, en el estomago:

-Siempre tan amable Uchiha, no te puedes ni mover y me amenazas, por favor que bajo has caído- Dijo en una burla pero acentuando la palabra amable.

-Hmp…Sakura- Respondió tranquilo presionando sobre su herida que le dolía y que casi mas se le abre.

Hmp, que "inteligente" Uchiha. Hasta que te das cuenta- Respondió Sakura, si ninguna sorpresa, al saber que solo la había reconocido por su cabello.

-Ahí tienes comida será mejor que comas algo si no quieres seguir débil- Le dijo

-Hmp- Respondió Sasuke

-_Siempre con sus monosílabos, no cambio nada, sigue siendo orgulloso que molesto….Hmp-_ Pensó Sakura, melancólica, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de la cueva.

_-Hmp…sigue siendo una molestia_- Pensó Sasuke sentándose, otra vez cerca de la fogata. Ahora lo que su mente más se preguntaba era ¿Qué tenía que ver Sakura con que este él en una cueva y vendado?:

_-_Sakura… vas a tener que responder mucho- Pensó en voz alta seguro de que ella ya no lo escuchaba.


	2. La niña ya no esta

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia si lo son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** Posibles Spoilers.

**Pairing: **Sasusaku, capas que algo de Naruhina u otras parejas

Bueno espero les guste y perdón por la tardanza, ahora si no los molesto mas jijiji a leer (si quieren )(espero jiji)

**LA NIÑA YA NO ESTA**

_By Franchusss-chan_

Cuando era pequeña soñaba con ser princesa, tener todo y encontrarme con mi príncipe azul.

Lo primero lo pude cumplir, lo segundo era un deceo inalcanzable que bue….cuando sos una niña vos pensas que tenes todo y lo tercero mmmm…si lo encontré pero ahora mismo pienso que es una horrible pesadilla con cuerpo de infarto, con esto seguro que ya saben de quien hablo: en ese entonces mi príncipe encantado era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el chico guapo de la academia, el que intimidaba con solo mirarte en fin el ahora cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha.

Siempre me ilusionaba con él esperando, como niña tonta enamorada, que cambiara y me dijera que fue un error el haberme sido así de frio conmigo y que en realidad me amaba y mucho (ya se…es un sueño irreal y molesto, nunca pensé que sonaría tan cursi).

La burbuja de felicidad en donde yo estaba se rompió una noche, cuando él nos dejo por una ambición, para obtener más poder y así cumplir su venganza. Me dejo durmiendo, con lágrimas en mis ojos, en una odiosa banca a mitad de la noche, con un **gracias** resonando en mi mente. Al despertar mi burbuja se rompió y me encontré con una cruel realidad.

Estaba sola y con el corazón roto pero algo en mi lo seguía amando, seguía esperanzada de que volviera. Era una tonta.

Naruto, mi ahora hermano, me ayudo a buscarlo hasta el cansancio y le hice prometer que como sea lo traiga a casa, pensando todavía en que Sasuke iba a volver. Esa esperanza se rompió y fue un día en que fuimos en una misión, programada para encontrarlo y traerlo a Konoha. Esa misión termino en fracaso con todo nuestro equipo herido: Kakashi con una herida muy profunda, Sai casi muerto y por ultimo Naruto y yo, heridos físicamente y mentalmente. Nos habíamos encontrado con un Sasuke muy pero muy frio, ese ya no era nuestro Sasuke. Perdimos a nuestro amigo.

Desde ese encuentro con él, Sasuke era un extranjero para nosotros, ya lo habíamos olvidado (eso creo), dejamos de intentar traerlo solo nos hicimos fuerte: Naruto se fue con Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin y maestro de los sapos, y yo con Tsunade, otras de las legendarias Sannin y la mejor medico ninja (después estoy yo).

Gracias a esto no veo más la espalda de mis compañeros, ya no, sino que voy al mando. Tengo mi propio equipo. Salgo sola a las misiones. Ya no necesito de nadie para defenderme. Estoy bien así.

Ahora todo es completamente fácil (bueno en algunas misiones no tanto), Naruto y yo vivimos muy felices, entrenamos juntos como hermanos que somos. Con el tengo un vinculo irrompible. Al lado de él estoy tranquila y segura. Es mi hermano y nada más. Él está muy feliz y más ahora que se está fijando en Hinata (ya era hora jaja).

En este preciso instante estoy de misión, en camino a la aldea de la Arena, a encontrar la cura de una epidemia que esta enfermando a todos los aldeanos:

__Flash back __

Se encontraba, en su despacho, la quinta hokage de Konoha esperando a su alumna y a Naruto, para encomendarles una misión muy importante. Toc toc, se escucha que golpean la puerta, se abre dejando ver a una chica muy alegre de cabello rosa, largo hasta los hombros, con un cuerpo despampanante que cualquier hombre desearía tocar. A su lado estaba un chico bastante apuesto, alegre, con un físico bastante espectacular y muy alto:

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama-dice esa chica alegre

-Buenos días Oba-chan- le dice el chico

-Buenos días Sakura, Naruto…. ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames vieja?-dice una Tsunade bastante molesta

-Ejem ejem…Tsunade-sama…- Shizune se aclaro la garganta para hacerla reaccionar a Tsunade

-¿ah?... ¡ha! sí, si gracias Shizune…hablando enserio, los mande a llamar para darles una misión de tiempo indefinido en la aldea de la Arena: Tienen que ir a ayudar a los aldeanos, curarlos y protegerlos- dice la hokage

-wouuuu Sakura-chan vamos a ver a Gaara, genial-dice un eufórico Naruto

-Si Naruto jeje, ¿cuándo partiremos Tsunade-sama?-dice Sakura

-Naruto partirán mañana temprano pero primero se separaran en distintos caminos… -dice una seria Tsunade

-Oba-chaaannn ¿Por qué?-dice Naruto muy triste

-¡NARUTO DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI!...en fin…porque tu Naruto le tienes que llevar algo a el Kazekage URGENTE y Sakura tiene que buscar algunas hierbas a la aldea de la hierba que están casi en el mismo camino-dice la hokage

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa…SI obaaa-chaaan-dice Naruto

-NARUTOOOOO…. ¿¡hay para que me molesto?...bueno ¿entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?-dice muy cansada la hokage

-Si Tsunade-sama-dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unísono a una Tsunade sorprendida por el nombre que le dijo Naruto

Y así se fueron a preparar para poder partir a la mañana siguiente sin ningún problema a cumplir esa misión encomendada.

__Fin flash back __

En fin, ahora tendría que estar con Naruto en la aldea de la Arena pero **"algo" **se cruzo en mi camino, es algo extremadamente molesto, esta molestia es nada más y nada menos que…. Sasuke -cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha (¿me sorprendo al estar usando el mismo sobrenombre que él mismo me decía?, haber ¿molestia? esperen mmmm…no no me sorprendo):

__Flash back __

Sakura estaba en camino a encontrarse con Naruto en la aldea de la arena, ya que encontró en la aldea de la Hierba, gracias a las indicaciones de Tsunade y las observaciones de Gaara, las hierbas que precisa para hacer el antídoto.

-_Solo tengo que acampar esta noche en este bosque y si salgo mañana a la mañana voy a llegar en menos de dos días o muchos menos_**-** pensaba Sakura, mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir, en eso encuentra una cueva que desde afuera se veía bastante abandonada. Entro y la inspecciono. Siente un chacra muy bajo y se adentra más a la cueva pensando que debe haber una persona herida.

La cueva estaba oscura pero al sentir muy bien el chacra podría, sin problemas encontrarla. La encontró pero no podía verla por tanta oscuridad, lo que si noto es que era un hombre bastante corpulento. Encendió una fogata para iluminar la cueva y ver a esa persona para poder curarla bien. Termino con la fogata y pudo ver que la persona estaba boca abajo, fue para curarla y lo que nunca se pudo esperar era que, esa persona herida y bastante débil que se encontraba inconsciente, sea Sasuke Uchiha el único hombre fuerte (como él se denominaba).

-¡No puede ser!-dice una Sakura bastante pero bastante sorprendida

Sakura no lo podía creer. ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba débil y solo? No había otro chacra asique solo estaba pero igual no lo podía creer.

Al salir del estado de shock Sakura empieza a curar sus heridas ya que era, como medica ninja, su responsabilidad. Termino de curarlo y lo dejo recostado sobre el frio suelo. Fue hacia la fogata y se sentó a pensar por un rato:

-_Seguro que mañana a la mañana despertara. ¿No tenía un equipo? Qué raro pero bue a mi no me__ importa_ _y no me tiene que importar para nada-_pensaba, va peleaba con sus pensamientos Sakura

De la sorpresa Sakura no comió solo se apoyo sobre la pared, de la cueva, tratando de que al cerrar los ojos solo dejara de pensar y se durmiera. En lo único que pensaba era que no tenía que estar pensando en que está en el mismo lugar que su amor de infancia, la persona que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, la que la dejo tirada en una banca a mitad de la noche, solo no tenia que pensar en ello pero era imposible.

De tanta pelea con sus pensamientos se durmió. Se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, relajada pero preocupada por lo que iba a pasar mañana al ver a esos ojos negros que antes la intimidaban.

Cerca de ella se encontraba un chico muy relajado y sin ninguna preocupación por el mañana.

__Fin flash back __

Y por esa razón estoy acá, tratando de no asesinarme por salvar a alguien cuyo nombre da escalofríos (a mí solo me da nauseas). Estoy arboles que golpeo no tienen la culpa pero esto me tranquiliza. Mejor solo pienso que después de que se cure me voy y hago como que nada paso y me olvido de esta molestia.

-Bueno mejor paro porque sino el bosque se va a quedar sin árboles-dice Sakura mientras se sienta a descansar

Termina de descansar y va a ver a su paciente, no querido, que estaba en la cueva. Al entrar lo encuentra apoyado en la pared de la cueva, como dormido, (mejor ni averiguo si lo está) ve que la comida que ella trajo ya no está (¿se le fue lo orgulloso?...naaaa no creo) por un momento se sintió poderosa…va se sintió contenta pero ella también es orgullosa y ni por que le den lo más valioso del mundo lo iba a demostrar.

Se sentó a pensar por un instante lo que iba a hacer, lo que si estaba segura era que si o si le tenía que avisar a Naruto que iba a llegar un poco tarde a la aldea de la Arena. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que la persona recostada que estaba cerca suyo se había levantado y se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Se percato de ello cuando esta persona la acorralo contra la pared y la miraba con el sharingan activado (Uchiha si piensas que me vas a intimidar estas muy equivocado):

-Ya me olvidaba que te curas rápido Uchiha (hmp me podre ir mucho más antes de lo pensado)-dijo y pensó Sakura acorralada pero no intimidada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un muy serio Sasuke

-No es de tu incumbencia Uchiha-responde Sakura

-Responde-dice Sasuke apretándola más contra la roca

-Mejor te respondo con otra pregunta: ¿Por qué el "gran" Uchiha estaba herido?-dice Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

**##########CONTINUARA…###########**

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien jejeje bueno esta es la conti, que espero no les sea larga, la hice así por la tardanza que tuve perdoooooon !... Bueno les hago una aclaración:

-comenten plisssssss- Diálogos

_Comenteeennn-_pensamientos de los personajes

(Espero que les haya gustado) parece que estuviera hablando yo pero en realidad es Sakura jijiji

*********************-cambios de escena o lugar

Bueno espero les haya aclarado bastante, si tengo algún error, si quieren que haya más cosas solo díganmelo mandándome un review que voy a tratar de mejorar y poner lo que ustedes quieren ver….

Los quiero, gracias a todosssssss….

Franchusss-chan


	3. Luna

Naruto no me pertenece la historia si es completamente mia…

Espero les guste!

Sentimientos

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sasuke preguntó de manera muy seria.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Uchiha. — Le responde de una manera poco cortés.

— Responde. —Insiste Sasuke, apretándola más contra la roca.

— Mejor te respondo con otra pregunta; ¿Por qué el _Gran_ Uchiha estaba herido? — Le responde y pregunta de manera burlona, haciendo que el chico frunza su ceño, mostrando su molestia.  
>Y sin importarle, le contesta:<p>

— Hmp…-Le gruñe Sasuke, soltando a Sakura y acomodándose en un rincón, para poder sentarse a gusto a descansar.

_Sakura no tiene por qué enterarse de la muerte de mi hermano… Todavía hay cabos sueltos que resolver, y más con los viejos del consejo. Además, ¿para qué preocuparse si ellos ya no son nada…?_— Pensaba Sasuke, ya sentado en aquel rincón.

_Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre… ¡¿Pero en qué pienso? Ahora será mejor que busque una forma de poder comunicarme con Naruto, ya que seguramente el muy idiota mandaría clones a buscarme…-_piensa muy profundamente Sakura, mientras se acomodaba la ropa que gracias a cierto chico estaba toda fuera de lugar.

— Haber… Piensa, piensa… ¡Ah, sí, ya sé! — Se le ocurrió, de repente, una excelente idea a Sakura.

.

.

Él se sentía muy tranquilo, descansando, y de pronto, pensando que es lo que haría una vez que se recuperara, ya que no podía enfrentarse a los del consejo así como estaba, sería una presa fácil y no saldría muy bien parado de esa. _Taka*_de seguro lo buscaba, y por lo pronto, no puede salir así porque sí. ¡Qué molestia!

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que por casi nada, aunque no sea creíble, le da un paro cardiaco cuando escucho gritar a Sakura, aunque obviamente que no se notó. Nada, ni un ápice de eso, ya que es muy bueno en disimulándolo. Aunque, seguramente, si lo demostraba, Sakura ni se daría cuenta. Está tan concentrada, que ni se daría cuenta. No puede creerlo, esto no tiene porqué importarle ¿o sí? Ya se está volviendo un demente…

Miró a Sakura, y vio que se le había ocurrido una idea, lo sabía, conocía aquella cara. Entonces, de manera tranquila, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de cerrarlos completamente, vio que ella se muerde un dedo y hace unos sellos muy rápidos, de seguro está llamando a su invocación. Y lo que pensó estaba correcto, ya que de la nada aparece… ¿Un gato? Que invocación tan rara tiene, no es salvaje, no da miedo, hasta cree que debe ser tan llorona como lo es ella…  
>Otra molestia más.<p>

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez se queda escuchando a Sakura:

— Luna, necesito que me hagas un favor. Por favor, dale esto de mi parte a Naruto, dile que no se preocupe, ¿sí? Y por favor no le hagas caso a sus burlas y tú no hagas nada que lo lastime ¿sí? Muchas gracias.

_¿Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por lo que diga ese usuratonkachi*?_

— Luna solo hazme ese favor…. No, no tienes porqué lastimarlo, solo no le hagas caso… Está bien, si te dice algo, solo me dices a mí y yo me arreglo con ese baka*. Pero que no me entere que le haz golpeado, porque si no, los dos van a ser los castigados ¿entendiste? Eres una buena chica y sabes que te entiendo, solo búrlate de él, eres muy buena para eso, ¿o no? Ahora si ve, gracias Luna….

_Esto sí que es raro, Sakura tiene una invocación que no habla y… ¿Se preocupa por Naruto? Han cambiado bastante. La última vez que estuve con ellos, Sakura solo se preocupaba por mí, y ahora de… ¿Naruto? Sí que han cambiado._

— _¿Acaso estás celoso, Uchiha? Quien lo diría, el Gran Uchiha, celoso, eso sí que me gusto ver…_— Le dijo aquella voz de manera burlona.  
><em>¿Una voz en mi mente?<em> Se preguntó así mismo. Abre los ojos y enfrente de él, ve a la invocación de Sakura, ¿hablándole…?

— _Si, idiota, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?_ — _¿Acordarme de ti?_

— Luna, después te explico, ve…— Escuchó a Sakura llamarla.

— _Era de esperarse…_— _¿De esperarse?_ - Y antes de responder a mi pregunta, la invocación desaparece.

— Uchiha, voy a inspeccionar la zona, porque seguramente tu equipo te busca, y aquí escondido no te encontrarán— Le dice Sakura, yéndose de la cueva…

Simplemente asiente, sin que una sola palabra salga de su boca.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, esa invocación no le parecía nada conocida, pero al parecer, ella si lo conoce… ¿De dónde habrá sacado aquella invocación?

_¡Que molestia!_

.

Sasuke solo cerró los ojos, molesto de todas aquellas preguntas que tenía, y que no le encontraba ninguna respuesta. Y simplemente, se dedicó a descansar.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cueva, Sakura se encontraba recorriendo la zona con un aura pensativa. Pues teniendo al amor de su infancia en el mismo sitio donde está ella, era más o menos, como querer suicidarse, pero no porque esté él, si no por el simple hecho de que tiene ganas de molerlo a golpes, por hacerlos sufrir a ella y a Naruto.

.

No puede creer que esté pasando esto. Si hubiera tenido 12 años otra vez, de seguro hubiera saltado por los techos al tener a ese "maravilloso" chico, pero como ya no tiene 12 años, solo se dedica a controlarse e intentar no matar al "grandioso" Uchiha. Y ella, simplemente se sorprende de sí misma. Ya superó el enamoramiento que le tenía a Sasuke. Ahora va a tener que superar el odio que le tiene, si no ahora sí que el clan Uchiha se va a extinguir y todo va a ser por su culpa...

Bueno, lo mejor será que se concentre en ver la zona y buscar si hay algún intruso, aunque no es necesario, por su barrera, pero es mejor no estar al lado del arrogante y orgulloso Uchiha. Ahora que se pone a analizar las cosas, Luna estaba muy molesta porque estaba ayudando al _idiota_, como ella le dice, y la entiende, pero… Se ve que no ha superado el pasado… por lo menos ya no estará sola, la tiene a ella y a Naruto, son su familia. Espera que el _baka_ de Naruto no la moleste…

— ¡! ¡Ven aquí, dientes de tiburón…! ¡Cuando te alcance te voy a hacer pedazos…! ¡Ven y afronta las cosas, cobarde! — Escuchó a una, ¿chica? Bueno, daba igual…  
>Lo más seguro es que estuvieran cerca de la cascada. Será mejor que vaya a averiguar quiénes son.<p>

.

Y así fue como Sakura fue a ver quiénes eran aquellos _problemáticos_ tan parlanchines, como bien diría Shikamaru.

.

….

Perdon por la tardanzaa, espero les guste ya se que es cortito pero vamos de apoco jiji….

Espero dejen review-no es necesario tener cuenta-ya que me gustan jiji y quisiera saber su opiñionnnnn

Graciasssssssss a ustedes y a mi querida Autora Beta: Uchiha Fans (visiten sus historias son geniales jiji)

Franchusss-chan


End file.
